1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier cartons and, more particularly to carrier cartons for packaging of cylindrical articles, such as glass tumblers.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art relating to the subject matter of the present invention is best exemplified by U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,598,302 to William W. Nowak (Class 229/28R). The present invention eliminates the central support panel of Nowak and improves article retaining characteristics of the carrier. The present carrier has a strap bridging each of the article retaining openings in the locking flaps to provide positive means preventing collapse of the locking flaps and to improve the angular relationship between the flaps and the walls of the carrier thus eliminating malfunctioning of the flaps. The present construction securely retains the articles in the carrier.